Into the night (SuFin and other other nordic pairings)
by ApHetalia Finland
Summary: The Nordic's seem to be just that. Countries. But there is much more to them than just history and relationships.
1. Chapter 1

_**~SuFin, into the night~**_

The hallway was dim, as always. Sweden was out with the rest of the Nordics, probably partying. Finland had been asleep when they left, and Sve left a note describing how Denmark wouldn't stop complaining until he went with him and Norway to a new bar. Iceland was out with Sea-kun, probably causing mischief. The thought caused Finland to smile. He could almost taste the boredom. Tino remembered the last time he did something daring. It was a while back, though he could remember it as though it was just last weekend.

Tino sat against the blue painted wall. He considered going to lie down in Sweden's bed (seeing as to how it was basically they shared a bed, but in Sweden's room, and Sweden made it) but decided he wasn't so tired. Maybe he should make dinner for a change? "Nej… last time Sweden figured out what was in it and…" Tino thought aloud, his voice trailing off. One thought continuously hit him, _Viola… play your viola… it has been too long._ Yet, another thought countered it, _you need the other Nordics to play with you… it's impossible to play without Sweden's bass, Denmark's cello, and Norway and Iceland's Violins. _"Screw it all…" Tino got up, shaken at first and headed for the room that kept each wonderful instrument. He got his Viola and his bow, rosining it prior to bringing the bow out of his room. The Finn headed for Sve's room.

After tuning and practicing for a good 15 minutes, Tino began, a beautiful song emitted from the smaller instrument. Changing bowing levels quickly, fingers coordinating throughout each string, occasionally shifting. All of this was off memory. Tino slowed and brought his bow to forte. Slowly but loudly, he played the A string, remembering how he would duet the song with Norway, and his higher pitched instrument would create harmony with the deeper sounding viola. Back to the G, C and D strings after his current measure. Finland slowed and brought his bow to mezzo- piano… piano… perfect. He always had trouble with coordinating his bowing lane, level, and fingers in the previous measure.

The door flung open, causing Tino to jump, song ending with the mistake of a C string. "Fin-fin~~~" A familiar yet not so familiar voice sang. "I am home~~" The Finn turned to find a drunken Dane in the doorway. The mere sight of it all made Tino laugh. Setting his instrument on the bed, Finland guided Denmark to his room. More like dragged. Seeing Sweden in the hall and Norway locking himself in his room made him more cheery. Seems as though they were all back. Mathias, falling in nearly every other step hurt Finland's arms. He set him on his bed and shut the door beside him.

Reentering the Swede's room, Finland saw Su-san lying back, asleep… almost. He looked half asleep, yet he still had his eyes open. "F'nland… c'n y' please pl'y me s'me music…?" Tino sat beside him and agreed, "Sure, what would you like me to play?"

"One 'f y'r folk s'ngs."

"Of course~" He smiled, a light blush across his face.

He once more picked up his bow and set his fingers on the G string. Three fingers. He was to play the G note first. He gradually increased speed and volume of the notes. The thoughts of Sweden watching, yet not playing his instrument caused Tino to become nervous. What if he messed up? Sweden would definitely catch it. One wrong note… one wrong fingering… his failures increased the more he thought about it and his blush grew too. He had become flustered with himself. Sve pulled at his arm, "'s ok F'n. Y' d'n't h've t'…"

"Sve… Sorry I… I just…"

Sweden sat up, "S't't down F'n…" Finland did as he was told. He set it on his desk. Crawling back into bed, he asked Sweden, "What about dinner?"

"Wh't ab't't?"

"Should I cook it or you? I am the most sober of us all… but it doesn't seem like you drank too much…"

"'Ll cook 't t'night."  
"Ok~!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Skål~!" The glasses clinked up against each other. The Nordics, drunk again thanks to Denmark and Finland were all eating Swedish food… again. "Who would like to join me in a sauna afterwards~?" Sweden and Iceland both raised their hands. Denmark and Norway claimed they had something to do, "Come on Norge~!"

"Nej."

"Alrighty then…"

"Norge allrede lavet planner med mig" Denmark added. Finland laughed, "Jag ser…" The five increasingly got drunk. Sweden let loose, as he always did when truly drunk. Norway got even worse about getting annoyed, Iceland became a crybaby. Denmark became perverted, and Tino became happier. Each of them could hardly speak English in this state and would always speak each of their Norse languages except for Finland, who when spoke his language no one understood him. This was probably because Finnish is based off of Russian and Swedish, Danish, Norwegian, and Icelandic are based off of German. Although he always attempted to speak in Swedish, he would pop in and out Finnish and Swedish. Once through the night the other were all making a joke and Finland added a comment, "Tuo kuulostaa aivan kuin kerran menin marjastukseen Ruotsin kanssa" which of course, everyone stared at Finland awkwardly and went on with the conversation leaving Finland embarrassed.

Tino sat back in the sauna, drunk with Sweden and Iceland. The three of them began talking. Ifinland would sometimes step out of the conversation and found it interesting how Sweden and Iceland would talk. Finland and Sweden weren't always with Iceland, yet they all seemed to warm up to each other as always. Finland asked a few questions about Sealand and what they were doing while the others were all out. Both responses made Tino giggle. The talking went on for a while.

Tino entered Iceland's room after he had called him over. "Ja~?"

"Fin Fin..."

"Yes?"

"Fin Fin..."

"What?"

"Tell me..."

"Tell you what?"

"Why do Denmark and Norway hate me?

Iceland was obviously still very drunk. "They don't hate you they are just... busy."

"Busy with what?"

"...things."

Tears swelled in Ice's eyes, "Tell me...!"

"... working on a project."

"Oh."

"T'no!"

"Coming, coming~~~"

Sweden kissed the Finn's head. He had fallen sound asleep. He was so cute. Berwald lay next to him, yet was a little too uneasy to truely fall asleep like the finn had. Looking at Tino wondering if it would cause him to fall asleep, Sweden gradually closed his, although he wanted to keep them open to look at cute little Finland.

Iceland stared at the snow falling outside. Christmas was nearing. The wonderfdul gray sky reminded him of his own home. He sneezed, obviously he was sick again. Must be a cold. His nose was running and he could feel the mucus as it slowly and gradually ran through his nose. He hated being sick, yet had grown accustomed to it.


	3. Chapter 3

((Sorry about how everything seems to be hopping around in this, trust me it will go with the plot.))

Iceland looked around and got out of bed, only to find a small but very recognizable blue hat. He hugged the young child under it, in hope to wake the thing up. "Mmnngghh…. Aisu…" The little blonde hugged back. Iceland blushed. His plan obviously only made things worse. He tried to get up, being held down by the little piece of iron. "D'n leaves me…" Sea was obviously in REM.

"How cute, you found a stray dog." Norway's voice was very unpleasant to hear at such a time, "And it likes you." Iceland felt like a pedophile already for hugging him in his bed, but now, Norway was only making it worse. "I… it… not…"

"Save it for Sweden and Finland." Norway slightly shut the door behind him, leaving it cracked and the two alone.

Denmark was sitting down in the basement, drunk. Cans of beer lay at his feet, all empty. The basement door opened and Norway descended down the stairs. Mathias was asleep. Norway went over to his chair and slapped him to wake him up. "I'm up! I'm up!" Denmark cried. "Of course you are."

"What does my muffin want~?"

"I need you to move your axe. Sweden and Finland need you to. Sea is over."

"Awwww…. But Norge."

"Do it."

Denmark reluctantly got up, very hesitant. He was tired, and he just got slapped in the face. He began up the stairs, Norway close behind him. "Hey Norge~?" The Dane called behind him. Norway stayed silent, knowing it would probably end up being stupid. "Norge?" Just don't respond, he will eventually shut up. They got to the top of the stairs and he opened the door, "Norge~~~?" The Dane sang. They got up to the kitchen. "Norge? Hej, hej Norway~." Denmark got his axe and moved it outside. Norway left him, seeing as to how the job was complete. "Norway~" Denmark began to tap on his back. "Shut up already."

"But wait lemme tell you something!"

"What."

"I forgot what I was going to say."


	4. Chapter 4

-should totally be doing homework right now. Screw homework- I didn't think many would like my amateur level of writing… favorite follow and whatnot to make me write more of this. IT WILL MAKE ME FEEL LUFFED. PHYSICALLY. Naw, just mentally… maybe))

Sweden saw Finland passing. The cute perfection smiled as he passed him, though he stopped walking once behind him. "Sveden, what you would you like for dinner?" Sweden turned to look at Finland's cheerful face, "Wh'tev'r y' make." He sucked at English. It was his reason for speaking in Swedish, even when at a world conference meeting quite commonly. "Rakastan sinua~" The Finn blushed as he left for the kitchen. "M' t'"

~vVWVv~

"How does this look Norge?" Denmark was trying on different outfits. "You are acting like a girl about this, let's just go already." Norway complained. Denmark pouted, "But I don't want to look like a complete faggot Norge…"

"You are a faggot."

"Jeg elsker deg ogsa, Norge."

Their date was off to a 'fabulous' start as always. Denmark was dressed in his normal dark red, Norway in a navy blue. The two of them were going to go out tonight, leaving Iceland, Sealand, Finland, and Sweden to themselves.

~vVWVv~

Sealand had woken up that morning, Iceland on top of him, he was hugging him and Iceland was hugging back. The whole day had been awkward between the two of them. Yep, totally awkward. Iceland was the first to break the ice (heh… Iceland breaks ice WTF) by asking Sealand if he wanted to try some Icelandic food. Sealand decided why not, it was just dinner, no? Iceland appeared in Sea's room dressed as his normal self. Sealand was dressed casually as well, his normal sailor's outfit. "You ready to go Sealand?"

"Hm?" Sea had been drawing. He actually was quite talented at it, "Of course I am." He set his sketchbook down, along with his pencil. It was a B4. He must have been shading, thought Iceland. Peter swiftly walked over towards ice "Well, Aisu, you going to take me or not?" He smirked. Ice blushed. That face he made… it was hard to describe how he felt… his heart raced though. "Of course" He was still cool calm and collected on the outside. They made their way down the hall of each Nordic's room and through the living room, where Sweden sat. "'nd where're y' goin' now, Sea?" Peter was caught. "I am just going to get dinner with Iceland. He promised me some kind of Icelandic dinner." Sealand smiled, giving out the truth. "'kay, d'n't do anyth'n' irrat'nal." Sweden permitted. "I won't isi" Finland shouted from the other room, "And come home before 2300, ok~?"

"I will aisi"

~vVWVv~

Now Finland and Sweden had the place to themselves. It had been a long while since it had just been them. Thoughts filled Sweden's mind. Dirty thoughts… thoughts he should not be thinking… Later, yes… but now, no… He shook his head in attempt to clear out the bad ideas. Didn't work… oh well.

((I think I am going to have to up the rating for this… Looking pretty good though. Definitely starting to come together some more. I will be working on a Halloween special story which will not be announced until later. Definitely can't wait. But it is going to be a RusGer. I am thinking about writing some more stories, it is quite fun… although I don't like writing long chapters –most post- I am just like that…))


	5. Chapter 5

((I'm so OCD. So, I guess it is finally chapter 5… My stories will take a much longer time to upload from here on out, mainly because of school and because they are going to be much longer. So in this chapter we get to the actual stuff. No more intros and shit. I am increasing the rating because of the last sentence and because off the stuff I am going to say in this fic. Happy Easter. XDD JK. But read my profile for any updates. I also really wanted to announce that if you guys want me to use your idea and entwine them with mine, I love collaborating through role play. I have always found it the best way to collab. PINEAPPLES~. Look on my profile for my email, email me any time you wish and I will respond ASAP. I promise OUO))

The Nordics had all begun their song. Sealand and Iceland weren't there, again. Their affairs had become longer and more often. Who knew what they were up to? It was just the others now. Norway playing his first couple of lines of Violin, then Sweden added in his Bass. Denmark and Finland came in on the same measure. For the love of god, this was the only time they would ever agree with each other. And it was the only time. Denmark and Sweden would be fighting; even Norway and Finland didn't love each other too much. It didn't matter now though, for they were all playing quite wonderfully. Up bow, down bow, half note, quarter, quarter, rest, rest.

After five minutes into the song, a sweaty Iceland came running into the room, with his Violin, Sealand, and Sea's Viola. The playing stopped, "Where were you?" The both of them blushed, not knowing what to say. "No matter now, we are starting over on the eighth measure of the fourth page." The two sighed in relief and rosined their bows, in playing position. It felt good to be accepted despite the fact they didn't show up on time and were in the middle of… other business. The six of them continued on with the song, Violas were the melody in his song for a change. The others were all creating a harmony to enwrap the two sections of parts to one amazing, song. Denmark poured his heart into his cello in this song, remembering when Sweden, Norway, and he were in the Kalmar Union. The song had a very Norse derived sound. And so it should. Norway on the other hand mourned of the feel and he used his feeling of desperation to enhance his playing. Sweden was definitely the odd one out in all of this. He dreaded of those times. At the beginning they had invaded Finland, yet he had put an end to it. He remembered this and closed his eyes, knowing the song of off heart. Finland remembered he had to be strong in the Viking ages, yet he was overjoyed when Sweden saved him, yet scared at first. He reflected on this and played with more pride and love. Iceland could not remember most of these times. Though this was true, he could remember how happy his 'big brother' was. It definitely had changed. Sealand's thought on this all was for sure the most diverse. He had not been around during those times, and there was hardly a picture in the house of those times. Only large books he did not care to read. He was reminded of the time his big brother would spend with him, caring for him after their mother died.

When the song came to an end, a moment of silence filled the room. It is said silence is louder than all other things. When this is the silence that floats in the room, drifting amongst humans and countries alike, that would be the case. The six never cried, not even now, yet this is a way they resembled that kind of pain.

(And here is where the story truly begins.)

Leaving the storage room, Tino had to collect himself. Awkwardness filled the room. Tino only wished they could be that happy again. If only they could. Sweden had wished the same thing. Denmark had been wishing for that. Norway longed for it for at least a year or two. Sealand wished for his brother to pay attention to him ever since he stopped. So many wishes of the near same thing.

One of Norway's faeries had thought about all these things, and had truly overheard everything, so she knows the entire story. Sitting on the desk in the storage room, hidden from others except Norway, the faerie pondered. It had enough power to make the wishes true, yet he didn't want to make its master unhappy. When he saw Norway enter, he sprung up to begin to question him.

Norge was at complete confusion when the faerie jumped in front of his face. "Hm?" The faerie began in its language of fae. Since Norway hadn't spoken fae in a long while he had a hard time understanding what the little faerie was trying to tell him. Something about permission, magic, past, and Tino. What.

Norway just nodded and said yes. Not too bad. If it included Tino, it was Sweden's problem. Not his. The faerie smiled and quickly uttered some kind of fae. The whole room became a dizzying mess.

Sweden was just getting back to his room when he recognized an odd feel. Probably Norway up to no good again, it would be fixed soon. Tino thought the same thing. Denmark didn't even notice a change. Sealand and Iceland got closer, Peter being afraid and Iceland trying to comfort him. Something was different about the magic this time.

~vVWVv~

When Iceland woke up, he was alone on an island. A large ship seemed to be heading his way. It was no modern ship, it was something more… he didn't know what to call it, though it looked like a Viking reenacting thing. Oh well. He kept walking to his left, south. The ship followed. He realized that Sea wasn't there, and felt alone. Hopefully Sea was alright so they could see each other soon enough.

~vVWVv~

Finland was out in the woods. He had no clue why or how he had actually gotten there, yet he just felt as though he had been here before and it was not natural. He saw some men walking up to him with swords and axes. Denmark and Norway playing with the others? Possible.

~vVWVv~

Sweden saw Denmark beside him with Norway. Where were they walking to? He saw Tino, though he wasn't in the same clothing he normally wore… he was more… more… Sweden had to think about other things right now, it was true that he and the others were wearing different clothing, but they all looked slightly different as well.

~vVWVv~

Norway now understood what the faerie had done, and decided to go through with it, he had really no other choice but to go through with it. It would be fun and interesting. He stayed by Denmark, remembering how they were in love back in this time, and there was no reason to be embarrassed about it. He enjoyed this.

~vVWVv~

Denmark felt Norway's warmth. He put an arm around him. They were almost there. What would happen if this times they really do conquer Finland. He knew Norway never did appreciate the man, for taking another desperate lover away from him. That was definitely his Norge. And no one else could have him.

Towering over the little Fin, Mathias took him by his sleeve and put him on his feet. "Dig… You are now our prisoner."

"Nej, what if he is truly our Fin. J'st spare h'm. If ya must t'ke h'm though, I'll go w'th h'm."

"Two prisoners, one night. Good, right Denny?"

"Denny? I like that name."

~vVWVv~

Sealand was not in any time close to the Viking time. He could tell. This was his brother's Elizabethan era. He heard that Shakespeare had lived in this time, yet he truly didn't care for his brother's history. Peter found himself in an alley-way. WWI hadn't even started so he knew he was just a human. He looked down, hating the fact that he had no chance of finding any other country like this. He noticed some long blonde hair on his knee. He also realized he was wearing a dress. Arthur must have been quite a weirdo at this time to let boys wear dresses. Going back to the hair he questioned out loud, "Hm? Is someone there?" He looked up. No one. He turned his head and saw the same blonde hair twirling in the air. It was his hair. When had his hair gotten so long? Why was he wearing a dress? Standing up, the dress flowed down to his feet. _His_ feet, right? Right…

Peter grew to a panic. There was no way his human self was a …. _Girl._ It just wouldn't be right. Peter heard a familiar voice, "Madam, are you lost?"

"N-…n-no. I-I" Peter heard his girly English voice. He hated it. Turning to find the thing he dreaded most to see right now, he found Arthur standing up about ten feet away. He slowly walked closer, "I have never seen a more beautiful thing in my life. Where do you hail from?"

"Sealand. W-wait, forget I said that…"

".. forget you said what?" Seeing Arthur was obviously infatuated, she found a chance to get a home for the night, "E-England, I need to stay in your house tonight." England dropped out of the infatuation immediately, "How do you know me by that name, miss…"

"My name is Peter."

"Petra…" Stupid accents. They cause people to misunderstand you way too much. "I know you because I am your younger sibling. Petra, obviously." It was a suitable female first name. In fact, in Latin, it meant rock. Of course, you could say it more poetically than that. "May I please stay at your house for the night then, sir Arthur?"

(Afternotes: Yes, this took me literally forever, but that is how it is going to be from now on. Actually, I thought I transitioned to quickly from the beginning of this chapter to the action, but overall in the story transition to the actual conflict, It took me a while. I really didn't want to stop writing this chapter, yet I needed a break and I had to find a good place to stop it. There has to be more than one chapter that the real story is in, right? Love you guys~)


End file.
